The Night Shift
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Regina surprises Emma at work. Smut ensues. Based on a prompt which is inside.


Love this! I don't know how far in the rating you go, but how about a piece where Regina gives Emma a lap dance. The song I had in mind was dance for you but it really doesn't matter which song you chose. -

_Thank you for the prompt! I made this a separate one-shot so I could for the M rating. I did go for Beyonce's Dance For You in the end. There's no plot to this. Regina surprises Emma at work. Smut ensues. Hope you like :)_

Emma sits at her desk cursing the night shift. She could be at home with her girlfriend but no, she's stuck here at her desk in an empty station with nothing but her fantasies to entertain her. She groans in frustration since none of her fantasies even come close to the real thing.

The click clack of heels startles her and she lifts her head immediately wondering if what she thinks is happening could really be happening.

"Oh wow" she says her jaw dropping as Regina enters in her long black pea-coat and some stilettos. Her hair is set in curls and her lips are painted a deep and gorgeous red. She struts across the office before greeting Emma with a passionate kiss ending with a nip at Emma's bottom lip.

"Not that I'm complaining but why are you here?" Emma asks settling her hands on Regina's waist.

"Well you know that fantasy you told me about?" Regina asks with a purr that sends shivers down Emma's spine.

Emma gulps her heart racing in anticipation of what's to come. She feels heat beginning to stir in her core at the prospect of what Regina might be about to do for her, "Oh yeah?" she asks trying to control the tremor in her voice.

"You've been such an amazing girlfriend lately and I really wanted to show you my appreciation so I dropped Henry at his grandparents and prepared a surprise for you" Regina replies with a grin as she kisses Emma once more before standing slowly.

Emma moves to stand with her but Regina pushes her back down, "No, no Emma you stay there. Trust me" she adds with a wink.

She turns round with her back as she slips a CD into Emma's stereo. Emma grins as the beat of the song begins and she squirms impatiently in her chair. She strains her eyes as she sees Regina's slender fingers move to the buckle of her coat as she begins to sing in that rich beautiful voice of hers,

"I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you, yes. Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you, yes. Wanna show you how much I will forever be true, yes. Wanna show you how much you got your girl feeling good, oh, yes"

As she sings she slowly unbuttons her coat and turns swaying her hips as she faces Emma. As she hits the final yes she drops the coat and Emma's eyes go wide at the sight of her girlfriend clad in a black bustier and garters. "What do you think?" Regina asks as Emma practically drools at her devastatingly sexy girlfriend.

"Dance for me" Emma says immediately as she continues to drink in the vision of Regina. _I have the most amazing girlfriend in the entire universe_ she thinks as Regina walks closer to her.

As the music continues to play Regina begins to swivel her hips even more and her hands begin to run sensually over her chest, her nipples hardening underneath the lace of her top.

Emma can feel wetness begin to pool in her panties as Regina sings once more,

"Loving you is really all that's on my mind and I can't help but to think about it day and night, I wanna make that body rock sit back and watch"

She shoots a final wink at Emma as she pushes Emma further back on her chair and straddles Emma's denim-clad hips grinning as Emma on instinct bucks her core up into Regina's centre. "Patience Emma" Regina scolds tapping the Sheriff on the nurse, "Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh" she sings in a low whisper that only increases the arousal Emma's feeling.

"Tonight it's going down. I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking on my babe" she sings as she claims Emma's lips with her own and begins to grind her ass on Emma's thighs. She pulls away from the kiss as she turns so that Emma can have a better view of her behind. She lifts her hips and feels Emma's hand immediately go to knead her firm cheeks, she groans as Emma's fingers do their work, "Swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on my babe" she sings huskily as she increases the speed of her hips and takes hold of Emma's hands encouraging them to explore other areas of her baby. She turns her head looking into Emma's lust darkened eyes as she sings the next lines, "Baby let me put my body on your body, promise not to tell nobody 'cause it's about to go down!" as she sings out the last word she dances her way back down Emma's stomach and onto Emma's lap once more as she gyrates her hips over strong thighs. She grins feeling lust-induced shivers run up and down those thighs as she continues to swirl her hips round and round on Emma's lap.

Emma tries to raise her own hips up to get more contact with the alluring ass currently driving her wild. She rubs her thighs together to try and alleviate her own her desperate need but it's to no avail. She needs Regina.

Regina grins knowingly raising herself up on Emma's lap before settling a knee between the Sheriff's lap and pressing it deep into where she knows a sensitive clit is. She kisses at Emma's throat and neck enjoying the moans that emanate from soft lips. Each vibration of those vocal cords beneath her lips only spur her on.

She scoots back and Emma groans. Regina smirks at her as she sings "Them other chicks are superficial, but I know you know I'm the one, that's why I'm all into you 'cause I can recognize that you know that. That's why I'm backing this thing up pop-popping this thing back" as she sings those words she begins unlacing her bustier slowly revealing bare tanned skin. Emma's grin grows with each inch of revealed skin, her eyes desperate for a sight of the breasts she knows are beneath the lace.

"Loving you is really all that's on my mind and I can't help but to think about it day and night, I wanna make that body rock sit back and watch" Regina repeats as she slowly unties the last binding of the bustier and lets it drop.

She pushes forward on Emma's lap and Emma raises herself so she can grind on Regina's leg as she takes a hard nipple into her mouth eagerly sucking and nipping at the swollen bud. Regina groans her movements faltering slightly until Emma stops and pulls away from her breast cocking a brow at her. Regina simply smiles lovingly at her pulling in for a deep kiss. Emma presses deeper into the kiss letting their tongues clash as heat builds in both their cores.

As the music reaches its final chorus Emma gently slaps Regina's ass causing the older woman to moan and buck forward her covered and soaked centre pressing harder against Emma's lap. Both women moan at the contact desperate for more. "Harder dear" Regina commands breathily as she circles her hips teasingly above Emma's legs.

Emma grins at her before singing the final words of the song "Yes yes yes oh, yes oh, yes yes yes oh, yes" with each word she lays a slap on Regina's cheeks not hard enough to hurt, but enough to cause Regina to groan and grind desperately against her. Regina can feel her wetness dripping with each playful swat and breathy "Yes" Emma sings.

She can't stand the sight of Emma's clothed chest anymore. She needs to see more. She reaches her fingers out to unbutton Emma's shirt as the other woman's fingers run up and down her back before playing with hem of her thong.

A finger slides through her wetness and she moans trying to grind down on that finger until it pulls away. She continues to gyrate her hips on Emma's lap as she rips the shirt from her body grinning at the sight of a braless chest. She sticks her ass out further as she slides down the blonde's body tweaking Emma's rock hard nipples with her fingers as she goes. She deftly unbuttons Emma's jeans before sliding them down long legs grinning at the sight of a wet patch on the crotch of the denim.

Emma kicks the jeans off reaching over to help Regina who quickly moves Emma's hands back to her sides.

"Sit back and watch" she sings teasingly even though the song is long finished.

Emma grins herself against the chair as wetness floods her centre, Regina's dance having had the desired effect. Her hands travel up to play with her own breasts as Regina slowly steps out of her heels before peeling the garters down. She turns with a sensual sway of her hips making sure Emma gets the prime view of her flooded centre and god what a view.

Emma moans at the sight somehow getting more aroused at seeing how excited Regina is as well from her surprise.

She pants with excitement her need sending her to dizzying heights of arousal as Regina's thumbs hook into the waistband of her panties. She can't wait much longer. She needs Regina, all of her. Finally after a tantalisingly long wait Regina slides the sodden garment down before sauntering back over to Emma still keeping that sway in her hips. She kisses Emma deeply before handing her the underwear, "Consider it a souvenir" she says with a wink. Emma pulls her forward kissing her once more, "Has anyone ever told you you're the perfect woman?"

"It might have been mentioned once or twice" Regina replies as her fingers begin to tweak and pinch Emma's nibbles.

"Hm well I'm gonna show you" Emma says lifting the other woman up so she can skim her fingers through Regina's wetness once more. She slips soaked fingers into her mouth enjoying the delicious taste of the other woman.

"Emma more" Regina pleads as her own hand travels down to cup Emma's own soaked centre. She slips a finger between sodden folds gathering up the warm liquid there before plunging it into Emma's core. Emma moans grinding against that finger as she plant a sloppy kiss against Regina's lipstick smudged lips.

One hand reaches up to caress Regina's breast as the other thrusts two fingers into her waiting centre. Regina gasps at the welcome intrusion, her walls instantly clenching against those twisting and pulsing fingers.

She mirrors Emma's movements biting down her shoulder as she pushes three fingers into her. Emma moans as she feels her orgasm approaching, "Oh god Regina, harder" she commands breathlessly as she curls her fingers inside Regina searching out that sweet spot that will send her spiralling over the edge.

"Come for me Emma" Regina whispers biting down on Emma's ear as she thrusts into her. The feel of Regina's fingers pumping away inside of her along with the thumb that begins to rub her clit sends Emma falling over the edge as her orgasm consumes her. Wetness floods Regina's hands as Emma cries out her name.

Feeling Emma's wetness gush out her own fingers as Emma's hit that spot inside of her once more causes Regina to tumble over the edge as well. They both keep up the movement of their fingers inside the other quickly sending each other into the throes of a second orgasm.

Emma smiles lazily as she comes down from her aftershocks feeling thoroughly sated. With a reluctant groan she pulls her fingers out of Regina and begins to lick the juices from her fingers. Regina moans at the sights before withdrawing her own fingers and smelling the Sheriff's arousal, "Delicious" she says with a grin before sweetly kissing Emma and resting her head on a pale shoulder.

"I love you" Emma says kissing her again.

"Hm I love you too" Regina replies, neither one of them ever tiring of hearing such words, "Did you enjoy your surprise?" she asks with a mischievous smile.

Emma grins at her, "It certainly made the night shift more appealing"

Regina smiles back at her, her tongue darting against her lips as she enjoys the lingering taste of Emma, "Well dear how about we get back to work?"

_Thank you again for the prompt, hope you liked it. Always happy to hear what people think. Thank you for reading :)_


End file.
